A Friend for a Phantom
by Snape's Opera Rose
Summary: The Opera populaire is under new management..Dawn and her bestfriend befriend the Phantom..Erick&Dawn rated for language and some scenes in later chapters.
1. A Note From the Odious Guy

_**Thank you Aemara(sorry if I misspelled your name). You are my frist review and YOU ROCK! I promise to have your name right in the next chapter! Please keep R&R: )odious means mean and wicked, ect..**_

_**A NOTE FROM THE ODIOUS GUY**_

Dawn walked behind the back curtain and made her way towards the rooms next to the prop shop.

"Mme. Giry?" she called looking in the rooms. There was almost no light and she was having trouble seeing. She walked into several small rooms calling for Mme. Giry. She walked into the costum shop and heard a noise.

" Mme. Giry?-" she called into the darkness. The noise abruptly stopped." You wanted me to help you clean. Where are you? I can't really see." she walked deeper into the room and looked around. There was a small pile of colthing on the floor. She looked into the cornor and was able to make out an outline of a figure. She wasn't sure if it was a mannikin or not so she walked towards it slowly.

A rat ran right in front of her catching her off guard. She gasp out loud in shock.

Dawn heaved a sign of relief when she realized what it was..._'DAMN RATS!'_

"Dawn?" came Mme. Giry's muffled voice from outside.

"COMEING MADAME!" Dawn ran out of the room almost crashing into the elder woman.

"Stop wasteing time! We have work to do!" Mme. Giry snaped. Dawn hated when Mme. Giry gave her a scowl. It reminded Dawn of a past she wanted to forget.

"sorry, madame."

"Come along. This is the wrong room. The one I meant was one story up and two rooms over. Oh, and your father wants you to know that your British society friend – Madame Lily Butler – has requested your company for lunch tomorrow and then you must go to Gaston. Quickly, child, we must hurry!"

"Yes, madame." Dawn and Madame Giry spent the next two-and-a-half hours cleaning the back rooms and prop shop. Mme. Giry complained about Dawns' slowness when working, even though she knew the girl was makeing the room the most spotless it had ever been. A back ach and many soar fingers later Dawn made her way to Gaston in the music room.

"Bonjour, Melle. de Barbarack"

"Bonjour"

"I only want you to tune the violins and then you may go rest. They are all int that room over there. If you need me I will be with Monsieur Moncharmin. He is telling tales of our Opera ghosts. He has even written memoris on it! This will be interesting to here about the Angel from Hell!"

"Oh, please. Listening to the ballerinas talk about his Opera ghost is one thing but I didn't think ALL of you are obssesed."

"Are you saying you don't belive in ghosts?"

"No, I _do_ belive in ghosts just not _your_ opera ghost. From all accounts I'd say he was a normal man."

"What normal man disappears and reappears out of thin air? What normal man has a face that looks like the devil himself? This is not a man, but a demon frm hell."

"If you say so. I'll get to work" Dawn walked passed a shocked Gaston into the room and saw 15 violin cases in to corner. She set to work tuning. Her fingers were still soar so it took her double the normal time. She had only two violins left to tune when she heard a menacing laugh

"So you don't believe in the O.G?"

"Who's there?" Dawned called out. No one answered but a letter fell from the ceiling. Dawned picked up the letter and looked at the wax seal. It was a red skull.

"_I wonder who wrote ths" _Dawn sarcastically, for she had heard about his letters from Meg Giry, she opened the letter and read:

_Dear Melle. De Barbarack,_

_I welcome you to my opera house. The help you have given has pleased me, however your lack of belief in me has amused me. You have been the first in a long time to think me a myth. I advise you to continue with your work. As long as you do, you need not worry about my...displeasure._

_your obdienet servant, O.G._

Dawn stared at the letter for a while indisbelief. _How dare he! _He was only a man, and a coward at that. She would show him. She quickly tuned the last two violins and stormed off to her room in search of parchment and a quill and began to feverishly write.

Dear Monsieur ODIOUS Ghost,

I am thankful for your kind welcome to _"your"_ opera house. I look forward to doing my part in helping around the theater. I know that _you_ are not a ghost, but a _cowardly_ man. How _DARE_ you threaten me with facing your "_displeasure". _Allow me to do my work and DON'T EVER try to scare _me! If you try I WILL kick your arse!_

your obdient servant, Dawn

She smirked at her finished product. She left the letter in the music room hopeing he would find it while she went to sleep.


	2. A Meeting with a Old Friend

**Thanks for the review elvinscarf! I put what odious means in ch.2 but if you missed my update it means mean, and wicked, ect... THANKS AGAIN! Hope you like this chapter! ) **

**Also, Aerama, Once again thanks for the great review! I try to read your work but my stupid computer won't let me unless I actually go to your story on ff**

**Everysecretcode-Thanks for telling me about the typos! My best friend normally takes care of that for me but she's been busy. Still, you would think me being in High School I could write and spell better! (LoL.) **

**You ALL ROCK! Thanks for all the help and I look forward to your reviews as well as any other help you want to give me! Hope you also like this chapter. Lily is going to have my best friends personality... READ ON! )**

**A Meeting with an Old Friend**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright Fay, I won't be back until later. Take care of father for me, and for the love of the Opera house, get over the rocks. They are just a bunch of little sediments compressed into their current form. _Adieu."_

"Get out of here, you numbskull! Tell Lily I say hello!" Fay called after her sister.

Dawn left the Opera house with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She looked stunning in a lavender wool gown with black lace trim on the sleeve cuff and neckline. The ends of her black crocheted shawl whipped in the brisk wind, and Dawn smiled cheerfully. She went to Café du Monde (here, it expanded westward from Paris) where Lily was waiting.

When she entered, the tinkling bell announced her arrival, and Lily (the blonde in a green frock) beckoned her over. The two women hugged each other with squeals of joy.

"Oh, Dawn, it's been sooooo long!"

"Yes it has, and I see you somehow forgot to tell your _BEST FRIEND _that you are pregnant?" The blonde blushed.

"I was going to tell you today. I'm only three months along even if I look huge!"

"Is it twins?"

"It better be with all the weight I've gained!"

"So how did Gerard take it?"

"Oh, he's excited but _overly_ protective. I mean you hear about it in stories and think it's cute until it's your turn. Then you just want to give the man a good smack to get your point across!" Dawn went into fits of laughter at her friend's statement. "How have you been Dawn? How are your sister and father?"

"They are fine. Fay still has her little rock obsession and father, as you know, bought L'Opéra Populaire. We are managing as best we can. Its quite fun in the opera house. Mme. Giry can be nice but she can also be scary. Want to come and visit?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I promised Sir-Worries-A-Lot that I would be back home before it gets dark. So... how are you coping?"

Dawn knew what she was talking about. "I'm alright. We miss her, but we don't really talk about what happened." She took a deep breath and gave a small sad smile to her friend. "So, how is it, living in France? Your French certainly has improved."

"Thanks for the lie. Gerard has been teaching me and is using the fact that I still have an English accent to keep me locked in the house. He denies that he's doing it to keep me from speaking to the human race, but I know better!"

"Well, I'm glad he let me have you for an afternoon," Dawn said laughing.

"I'm afraid he was worried that if I did not see you soon I'd would live up to my promise of knocking him senseless!"

"Too right I would! I would like to see him try and stop me from seeing my best friend! " Lily giggled. "AND now that you are with child and/or children I can't possible stay away for as long as I have!"

"Yes three-and-a-half months is far too long. How about you and your sister come have dinner with us next Friday? Gerard got us this _fabulous_ Spainish cook! He is _fantastic!"_

"I don't see why not. Fay misses you and just wait till she finds out your pregnant!"

"Sounds like a plan! I better get going before that nincompoop husband of mine sends the guards to look for me! I love him, but honestly!" Both ladies laughed and hugged good-bye

"_Adieu, mon amie_!"

"_Adieu_ and don't forget to stop by tomorrow!" Dawn watched as Lily got into her carriage and it went off. Dawn took her time heading back to the opera house. It had been a while since she last had a moment to herself.

'_I wonder if he got my letter? Some man he is "I am the Phantom of the Opera fear my displeasure, blah!" What a nutcase! Maybe I should go see if he got my letter already.'_

Dawn quickly ran to the opera house to find out if he had indeed gotten her letter. Little did she know that someone had been watching her since she left to visit her friend.

When she reached the music room she found it disserted. She walked over to the spot where she had placed the letter. It was gone, but in its place was a new one. Her name was written across it in spiky handwriting. Dawn put the note away in her pocket to read when she was in her room.

Once she reached her room she found Fay asleep on her bed.

"WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Fay still slept on.

"FAY!"

Still asleep

"FAY!"

Still sleeping

"I SWEAR TO THROW YOUR ROCKS AWAY IF YOU DON"T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP! You don't have to threaten the rocks. All I want is sleep and neither you nor dada (pronounced dad-uh) will let me be! I am going to find a nice quiet room and sleep!" Fay stormed out of the room leaving Dawn to read her letter. She tore it open and began reading:

_Mademoiselle -_ Oh he was angry to start out like that!

_Do not try and cross me! You will not dare to "kick my arse" and such language from a lady is unacceptable! _

_I am no cowardly man! Consider this your last warning! Failing to comply will be dangerous!_

_O.G. (OPERA GHOST)_

Dawn was furious! (Yet oddly amused.) She took out more parchment and wrote him another note. She reread it to herself before sealing it and putting it in the music room. That should show him!


	3. But who to ask?

I STILL don't have a plot, but wheels are SLOWLY turning in my head. I haven't decided if the person who was watching her was the Phantom or not. Thanks to AngelofMusic387 for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well here's chapter four!

But who to ask?

Dawn couldn't wait to see what he's reply would be. He had some nerve to act all high and mighty! She wuld show him. Dawn was now only somewhat afraid of what he would do because she had heard stories. She went over what she had written in her head:

_M. Fantome,_

_You son-of-a-bitch! How DARE you give me warnings! If you weren't such a coward you would have shown your face and not just left SHITTY notes! You don't like my languge? WELL TOUGH! Go try and scare someone else shitless because I'm not falling for this whole "I'm the Phantom of the opera, all must do as I say" shit! Now have I used all the forms of SHIT? Oh, wait, MERDE! HAPPY? FURIOUS? OH-FUCKING-WELL!_

_Your colorful with language "servant",_

_Mlle. De Barbarack_

Dawn had to laugh at what she had written. It was the first time that she was truly unlady-like but this man just pissed her off! She really didn't want to face him, but it was the only way to prove that he was a REAL man who was a coward and not some sort of "Fantome du L'opera". Dawn had heard some stories of what had happen between the phantom and a young prima donna named Christine Daae, but she wanted to learn more now that she had the phantom's attention. But who could she ask?

ERIK'S POV:

He watched as the young woman storm out of the room he'd also recently vacated. She was proving to be _quite_ entertaining, more so than... well, you know. Her dirty mouth enraged him on bad days (when he was comparing everything on this plane of existance to Christine) and amused him on good ones. Today, he was amused. He was itching to read her latest letter.

Erik swooped silently down from the rafters and picked the lock with ease. He strolled to the nightstand where the note was and picked it up. The girl's seal was nonexistant, so one less thing to worry about getting on his gloves. He took the letter out of the envelope and read it over, chuckling quitely to himself. It was time to pay his little angel a visit...


	4. A Phantoms somewhat story

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been a while sense I last updated. I REALLY don't want to lose the few fans I have. Lauren and I have been blocked, but like I said wheels are SLOWLY turning. Here is chapter five and I hope you like it! I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like it! I'm working on two fics and I'm SLOWLY getting ideas for both. This one is slightly easier to write then my Harry Potter fic, but I think that's because I like it alittle more.**

**Here you go,**

**Love Karen(Maybe I'll change my name to Nyneve. What do you think?)**

**A Phantoms Story?**

Dawn made her way to the stage in search of Mme. Giry. If anyone knew about the phantom it would be her. Sure enough there was Mme. Giry pushing her little Meg into practicing the ballet for the newest opera written by the Phantom called **_"Pandora"_**.

"You must kick higher, Meg! Kick, kick, kick, and spine, and gracefully fall!" Meg did what her mother had instructed and fell to the floor in a graceful manner.

"Very good, Meg. That is enough for today. Go wash up." The blonde girl nodded in reply taking deep, rapid breaths. She exited from the opposite side of the stage. Mme. Giry turned around to face Dawn who had stayed quiet by the left wing of the stage.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I was hoping I could have a word with you in private."

"Very well. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Well, erm, I've been getting letters by an 'O.G.' I was thinking that since you'd been around awhile, that you might know who he is – really is, not the Phantom or Opera Ghost - and _why_ he's contacting me."

"Well, my dear, this is very unlike him. After Christine left… I thought he'd never want to look upon, or have correspondence with, another young woman. It seems he is over that and moving on with his life. Through you. Come with me, Dawn. I shall tell you all I know of our Phantom."

And she did. An hour later, Dawn left the room with a heart wrenching tale, and a dire warning.

"_Try to stay on his good side, Dawn. If you don't… well, it may very well be the last thing you do. Be careful, be watchful, and do try to please him. Go now." _

Dawn would take the woman's words to heart. No more rude letters for her… what a shame. That was her way of venting. Stupid homicidal lunatics just _having _to contact her!

Dawn was walking back to her room thinking about the O.G. and mumbling to herself when she was pushed behind a door and held tightly against the wall.

"So you wanted to know more about the O.G.?" came a menacing voice. Dawn tried to step forward and remove the hand that was covering her mouth when she was slamed against the wall and fell unconscious.


	5. Feed Me!

**"Feed me!"**

Dawn woke up with her head throbbing, blurry vision, and in an unfamiliar place. She was in a well-decorated room with beautiful wooden carvings and paintings all around her. She also noticed that the bed she currently occupied was a swan shaped bed.

'_Where the hell am I? What happened?'_ she wondered. The events of what occurred came back to her. 'So, you want to know about the O. G.?'

"Phantom!" Dawn got up from the bed ignoring her aching head. She pulled back the black lace curtains and began her search for the Odious Guy. "Phantom! Monsieur Fantôme! Where are you?"

The only response was silence.

"I know you're here somewhere," she growled, walking out to what she assumed was the main room. There were candles everywhere: in the water, on the beautiful organ, the steps by the water, the little cubbyhole… Abundantly by the velvet-curtained, _hidden _cubbyhole. Curiosity took over and Dawn walked towards it. She pulled one aside and saw… a doll. A very realistic doll of a lovely woman with dark curls and big brown eyes. The doll was wearing a wedding dress and veil. The only person that it could be was –

A hand grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Don't ever go near there again. _comprendez-vous?"_ the Phantom growled in her ear.

"Yes. There's no need to be so angry. I get it. Don't look at, play with, or go within a fifty-foot radius of the dolly again. Check."

He merely glared and pressed her body further against the wall with his. "Don't be a _futé-âne_. Do you understand!"

"Yes, calm down. Don't have a heart attack because a twenty year old is being smart with you. If you don't calm down, I'll sic my pregnant friend on you," she warned. "Her mood-swings are dangerous."

"Are you threatening me?" His eyes blazed.

"Does it sound like I'm threatening you? No! I'm merely making a promise I intend to keep, and Lily will help me keep it if I know her. And I do." She stuck her tongue out at him since her hands were captive. Slapping was rather out of the question, as was kicking. Her legs were busy keeping her standing.

"I should cut your tongue out as it only brings headaches and annoyance."

"I dare you."

"Fine. Since my knife isn't handy, I shall have to use this…"

His mouth crashed to hers, forcing her jaws apart. His tongue dove in and out of the cavity repeatedly, making her woozy and angry since she couldn't bite it without getting her own. Deciding to play along, Dawn massaged his tongue with hers and he slowed down noticeably. A low moan escaped his throat, making the girl grin.

She nibbled his lower lip a bit and sought out his tongue again. Her knees were weak and her head was light, but she blamed it on lack of air. She drew his sweet tongue into her mouth and carried on for a moment before biting down none too gently.

The Phantom pulled back hurriedly, clutching his mouth. He pulled his hand away with blood on it, and Dawn felt really guilty. Really, _really_ guilty.

"I'm so sorry! Here, put pressure on it." She gave him her handkerchief that was always in her bodice. "I didn't mean to do that."

He just glared to avoid speaking and making a fool of himself.

"Point taken. After your tongue is better, can I go home?"

He nodded emphatically.

"It'll be nice to be rid of you as well." She was smiling sweetly, her eyes were cheerful, but her tone was… Caustic. That is quickly becoming the norm…

"Here, let me" Dawn took the handkerchief and began cleaning the little droplets of blood sliding from his mouth. He tried to back away from her, but Dawn quickly reached him. Erik growled at her still not trusting his voice.

"Hey, you were the one that kissed me in the first place. I apologized, but if you can't shut up and let me help you, I'll get the pregnant lady!" Erik fell silent, but remained glaring at her.

"There, now did that honestly hurt your pride?"

"You can leave now!" Erik strode passed Dawn over to his organ.

She followed him intent on yelling, when he began to play. It sounded so beautiful yet angry to her that she quickly became transfixed, forgetting about her anger. She was never much of a music fan always preferring regular theater, but the way his fingers gently moved from on key to the next and the way his body swayed to the music had her mesmerized. Dawn walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. He abruptly stopped playing and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"That was... beautiful," she answered still clearly in her own world.

"I know. I put all of my passion into my work."

"It shows... What's your name?" Dawn asked, once she joined reality again.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your concern."

"I'm curious and I will NOT call you M. Fantôme! Unless you prefer I call you Odious Guy?" Dawn raised her eyebrows as she said this. The phantom was silent for a while before replying.

"Erik"

"Erik... what?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Fantasma."

Dawn laughed catching Erik off guard.

"I refuse to believe your name is Erik Phantom, and yes I know Spanish! Now tell me your real surname."

"You have my first name and that is all you will get!"

"Fine, fine... so... how do you know Spanish?"

"I don't. I only know a little do to the amount of Opera's that I have seen."

He resisted the urge to ask how well she knew Opera. Dawn yawned and looked at Erik.

"I'm hungry."

"Normally when a person yawns it indicates that they are tired not hungry."

"Well, I'm tired _and_ hungry. Now feed me!"

"You can feed yourself once you leave my home!"

"Excuse me, but _you_ are the one who brought me down here so _you_ can at least feed me!"

"NO!"

"Fine! I'll just go and raid your kitchen!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Erik said in a low hiss.

"Wanna bet?"

Dawn ran before Erik could catch her into an area she had not seen. When she turned around Erik wasn't anywhere in sight. Dawn looked around and found that it wasn't a kitchen but another room. She noticed a coffin in the center of the room lined with red velvet cloth and black trimmings. The place was a mess with books and paper scattered everywhere. Dawn walked over to a corner, which was the only organized area. All around where paintings, sketches, models, and more dolls of the brunette with the curly hair. She instantly knew that they were all of Christine Daae. Mme. Giry had told her the story of what had happened before her father had bought the newly renovated opera house.

"Obsession… some are alright, some annoying like rocks, and this one… Just plain scary," she muttered.

Dawn walked to the organized area and looked through a few of the sketches. They were all really good. She suspected that Erik did them. He seemed to hold all of the talent in the world in his hands.

"Don't touch those," he hissed from behind her.

Dawn turned around guiltily. "And why not?"

"They are very… personal."

"Sure, and Fay's rocks are personal. Wrong room anyhow. Would you mind showing me to the kitchen? The coffin is giving me goose pimples."

"If you leave after you raid my stores, yes." This girl was getting on his last nerve! He had to get her out of here and soon before he went insane. Oh… too late.

She grinned and agreed. Dawn loved to win.

Erik took her out of the room and made a left into another small area. This, Dawn assumed, was the kitchen.

"Those are my stores. Eat what you want and leave!"

"Fine!" Dawn said as Erik took his leave of the room.

Dawn ate the only food she could find which was bread and wine and made her leave.

"Erik! Erik, I'm leaving! I'm just letting you-" Dawn was cut off when soft lips met her own.

"What was that for?"

"So you would stop yelling. I'll take you back, but SHUT UP!"

"YOU SON OF A B-"

"Finish that sentence and you will never see the day light again" He hissed.

Dawn was pissed off but knew better then to get on the wrong side of Erik. There was silence as they made the trip to the surface. When Erik led her to a mirror he quickly hit a switch. Dawn stepped out of the mirror and made for the door with out looking back at Erik. She was almost at the door when he stopped her.

"You will NOT tell ANYONE of the mirror and you will NOT try and go down there unless you wish to die. Is that understood?"

"No, I think I've become dumb over the last few minutes." Dawns' voice was full of sarcasm.

"Be that as it may-" Erik smirked when Dawn glared at him"you must listen to what I tell you. You don't know what dangers lie in my labyrinth."

"Fine, I get it. I go down my life ends. I'll remember it in case i feel suicidal. Bye!" Dawn freed her arm from his grip and left the room.

**Sorry its been SOOO long, but I have either been blocked or starting a new story. Please review and tell me what you think! I haven't gotten that many reviews, so PLEASE review!**

**Karen: )**


	6. Odious Guy or Odious Gerbil?

**To My MUSES:**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller -** Thank you SOOO much for your review. My mom is from New York so I know what you mean. It was so nice to know how much you like this story. I was thinking on giving up because I'm always blocked but with help for reviews, I got ideas.!

**Spaugs-** Erik isn't sure if he likes Dawn or not. You have to remember that the only person he ever kissed was Christine, so even though he said he kissed her to shut her up he probable does like her and doesn't want to admit it. It was a very intimate kiss, but Erik's a romantic. HEHE!

**lexi**- You are SOO great! You are always reviewing and you even answer my e-mails! I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter and YOU ROCK! Thanks for everything!

**EtherealSinger**- Your so funny! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter! I was blocked so it took me a while!

I also like the word wozy! My friend and partner in crime helps me alot with my stories so I have to thank her! She writes really funny stories. Her name is ** Galasriniel**

**simi**- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know ts been a while since I updated but I hope you aren't mad! I worked hard on this chapter and it was reading my reviews that made me start another chapter!

**Aerama**- Thanks for always reviewing! You and Lexi rock! Hope you like what I wrote and everyone should R&R her fic called **Lunar White(no flames please!)**!

A/N: I have just found out that I will be costume apprentice and next year I will be costume director for my school! THAT ROCKS! I get points towards my schooljacket and it will have a theater patch! I'M SOO EXCITED!JUMPS UP AND DOWN I just had to tell people...

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Odious Guy or Odious Gerbil?**

Dawn was fuming as she made her way to the costume shop. Not only was that man-no he's not a man...that...that...GERBIL...that works... not only was that gerbil threatening to kill her if she tells anyone about the mirror, but he was also a nincompoop!

"_You don't know what dangers lie in my labyrinth_," Dawn mumbled to herself mimicing Erik's tone of voice.

"Its messy, and dusty, and reeks of male! That right there is reason enough for me to stay away!"

"You know talking to yourself is the frist sign of insanity."

"what do you want, Fay?"

"Mme. Giry needed you to finish some of the costumes but no one could find you. Where were you?"

"On a nice tropical island having a chat with my friend Mr. Dolly Llama (Not to be confused with Dahli llama),

You?"

"Right...anywho I'm going to go polish my rock collection while you go do your thingy."

"Lazy bum"

"your point?"

"You will help out around here wither you like it or not!"

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Wanna know what I'm going to do...I'm going to go...to...DADDY!"

Both girls ran down the hall towards their fathers office.

"Don't you dare!"

"DADDY! PAPA!PAPI**!(A/N: she says dad in English, French, and Spanish)**" Dawn was almost to the door when she was knocked to the floor. The door in front of them opened to reveal their father looking down at them with an expression of mixed amusment and anger.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We were playing around and wanted to know if you wanted to join us!" Dawn quickly lied. She had no intention of really going to her father she just wanted Fay to chase her.

"I am busy and you shouldn't be playing around at all! I expect better from my daughters, no go and help Mme. Giry she has been frantic searching for you! And Fay go and...I don't know clean your room!"

"yes, papa." they replied in unison. Their father shook his head and shut the door.

Fay made her way towards her room mumbling about stupid sisters while Dawn headed to the fitting room.

Dawn was pulled into another room by Mme. Giry half-way down the hall.

"Were you with Erik?" was the first thing Mme. Giry asked, fear and anger clearly written on her face.

**Sorry to make this chapter short, but its all I got for the time being. I really don't have a plot so before I write my next chapter I need your help.**

**Frist: Should I bring in another charcter or Christine?**

**Second: I need other names that go with O.G. Its for something I have planned for the next time she meets Erik, but so far all I got is Odious Guy and Odious Gerbil. PLEASE give me names!**

**THANKS!**


	7. WTF?

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller- **Thanks again for reviewing! I'm busy tommorow, but I figured if I can finish this tonight I can give you something to feed your excitment! I have to go to my school(AND ITS SUMMER!) and do some stuff, but because you seem to be REALLY into this story I decided to write this tonight. I don't know if it will be long or short but here you go...

**WTF!**

Dawn didn't know what to say. On the one hand, madame Giry knew about Erik so it could be ok to tell her. On the other hand, Erik told her not to tell ANYONE and if she did chances are she'd die. What was a girl to do?

"I..um...that is to say...um...I...um..."

"Well!"

"You said you've known Erik for a LONG time. Tell me what you think would happen if I answered that?"

Mme. Giry seemed to have caught on and nodded.

"Promise me that he did not hurt you."

"Nope, not going to answer that. I _haven'tcough_ seen him. Sorry, I have work to do, bye!"

Dawn left before Mme. Giry could say another word. Dawn set to work finishing the costumes for **Pandora. **The weeks passed and dress rehearsals were soon underwayDawn, deciding to get a bird's point of view, went up into the flies one day when she wasn't busy. She sat down and watched the dancers dance and singers sing. She got so lost in the music that she didn't notice the shadow approaching her silently, from the left.

"Why are you here, my fiesty little tigeress?" a familiar voice whispered.

She gasped and turned to face him. "I'm watching the show. What do you want, Gerbil Man?"

Erik growled, deep in his throat. (The sexiness of it all!) "The same as you, dear. You are invading my domain, though. Your appreciation for the art isn't enough to guarantee your safety."

"Sure. And you're going to harm a defenseless woman because...?"

"Because I enjoy my privacy."

"Why up here though? Isn't Box 5 suitable enough?" Her tone was even more sarcastic when she added, "It's only the best box in the house after all."

"I go where I please. This is _my_ opera house!"

"Whatever. I'll just go now so you can continue your phantomish ways."

"Do NOT mock me!"

"Fine! Fine! I shall not 'mock' you." Dawn said mimicing his voice. Erik growled once again at Dawn.

"You know thats the second time your done that in the last five minutes. Maybe I should go for a third time?"

"It would be wise for you to leave now."

"Fine, Gerbil."

"I'm not a GERBIL!"

"Are too. Do you know what else you are?"

"No."

"Well, let me tell you-"

"Spare me."

"You are odious, stubborn, foul...nincompoop!"(A/N: I really like the word nincompoop!hehe)

Erik raised the only visable eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Comeing from 'daddy's puppet' doesn't mean much to me. Especially when your father is easily corrupted."

Dawn had had enough.

"You FOP! hOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER IN THAT MANNE- "

Before Dawn could finish a hand struck her across her face. Dawn lost her balance and hit her hed against a metal pole.

Her world turned black.

Dawn was awaoken by cold water being trown on her face.

'What the F&K?"

"Language." came Erik's voice.

**Okay so this is a small cliff hanger. It took me 2 hours to write so I hope you enjoy. I don't have spell check so I don't know if there are many mistakes. There shouldn't be but this is a warning. Please tell me if you find any!**

**I won't update for a few days, sorry. Please be patient!**

**I grant you cookies for reviewing!; )**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	8. Forget it

**I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOOO long for me to update! I've been working on my other stories and I've been at school for theater.**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller-** I get REALLY excited when I get a reviewer who is excited about my stories. Reading reviews really does inspire me, believe it or not. Thanks for your kind and energetic reviews! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Ok so I read the last chapter and realized I SUCK at typing so from now on it shall be spell checked because my typing/ spelling skills are poor. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it! Here's chapter... um ...9 I think.

**Spaugs -** Thanks for the review. You will find the answers you seek in this chapter. LoL. I have no clue what to write anymore. I'm getting that horrid thing called writers block! Thanks again for reviewing. Here is the next chapter...

**Priestess of Anubis -** YAY, A NEW REVIEWER! Thanks for the review and the name. It shall appear in this chapter. I hope you like...

**Forget it**

"Where am I? What happened?" Dawn looked around and realized where she was. Then it dawned on her...no pun intended... well, maybe a little.

"YOU MOTHER FR!"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT LANGUAGE!" he shouted back.

"I CAN SAY ANYTHING I BLOODY WANT YOU ODIOUS GERBIL!"

"WHINING BRAT!"

"OSTENTATIOUS GNOME!"

"STUBBORN MONKEY!"

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!" she cried, offended. "YOU OVERGROWN GIRAFFE!"

"WHAT?"

"_OVERGROWN. GIRAFFE_," Dawn annunciated.

"I am _nothing_ like a giraffe. I don't even resemble one." Seems she touched a nerve.

"It goes with O.G."

"You're still on about that?"

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"It's so much fun, Orange Goat. Don't go scientific mode on me. I know you don't anatomically resemble a goat. I'm just argumentative."

"So I've noticed," he replied, arching a brow.

"Why am I here? And what were we arguing about? You know what? Don't answer the last two," she muttered. "Odiferous Git" (**spaugs**!) She coughed to the side.

It quickly dawned on Dawn (**no pun intended) **as to what had happened.

"YOU! You're the reason I'm here! You did this to me!"

"You shouldn't have called me a Fop!

"Well, if you stop acting like one, I wouldn't have to call you one!"

"If you want a fop go to the De Changy house!"

"Why, when I have one right in front of me?"

"I AM NO FOP! I CAN NEVER BE A FOP! THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT ME!" Erik was breathing heavily and stormed out of the room knocking whatever he could to the ground, but not before Dawn had seen the hurt in his eyes along with the anger and loneliness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry I left it hanging. I'm still thinking about the next chapter. I'm am sorry that its been awhile since I updated, but I sometimes lose interest in this story. Not enough people review to it.**

**So**

**REVIEW!**


	9. My heart bleeds for you

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I moved and didn't have internet for a few days. Hope you like this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ONLY MY CHARACTERS. ERIK IS NOT MINE! PARIS IS NOT MINE! THE ORGAN IS NOT MINE…..yet!**

**I LOVE ERIK! HE OWNS PART OF MY HEART! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! LOVE YOU!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**My heart bleeds for you**

'_Did he just say he wanted to be like the fop? Surly he doesn't want to be like that girly, perfume wearing vicomte?'_ Dawn found Erik sitting at a desk scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment.

"You aren't a fop and I should never have called you one, I'm sorry…. And I'm sorry that you believe you have to be a fop to win love." Dawn began to walk away when she heard a faint

"_Damn you!_" Erik paused only to say this and began writing once more.

"Already happened, thank you though for trying." Dawn had a small smirk on her face.

"You don't what its like to condemn by society. To live in this Hell because of your face.

I lost her because of it! I lost everything."

"You didn't lose your soul, did you? You didn't lose your love of music, did you? You didn't lose your talent for singing, composing, or writing, did you? Nope. So you didn't lose everything. You are such a Prima Donna!" Erik turned to Dawn fuming. He _slowly_ walked towards Dawn. Her eyes began to shift uncomfortably.

"Why can't you ever shut up? You are so beautiful, almost as beautiful as her." Erik seemed lost for a moment in his own world as he ran his fingers through her hair. "She left me for the fop, for a rich Vicomte. It was what she deserved… what would such an angle like her want with a demon like me? I was disowned by my mother, put on display as a freak of nature. Met with hatred everywhere." Erik seemed disgusted with himself.

"You are not a monster. You are a smart, talented, handsome man! YES HANDSOME!"

"You don't know what you're saying." Erik hissed.

"Really? Then let me see what's under your mask."

"NO!" Erik's eyes met Dawn's.

"Yes. Erik, I have seen a few things in my life. I promise not to scream, run, faint, or make you feel horrid."

"I said NO! It's disgusting. I can't even look at my self in the mirror with out feeling sick." Dawn walked over to Erik and placed her hand on his unmasked cheek.

"Please?" Dawn removed her hand and gave his cheek a lingering kiss. "Please?"

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes I do. Now please remove your mask and let decide for myself if it is as bad as you say." Erik only looked at Dawn for a few moments before _hesitantly_ removing his mask.

He stared at Dawn waiting for a reason to yell and send her away forever, but the screams of disgust never came. Dawn looked at the marred flesh and slowly moved her hand across it. It felt like parchment, but with the obvious feel of flesh.

"See, it's not so bad. I have seen worse before…. I'm sorry about what people did to you, but you have to move on. Forget Christine." Dawn whispered

"I could never forget Christine. Never." Erik snapped

"Then move on." Erik and Dawn locked eyes.

"Who would ever love me? Look at my face. LOOK AT IT!" Erik moved closer to Dawn so that they were inches away.

"I am looking at it, but all I see if a whining man. Did I run in fear or disgust? No! Did I faint? No!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING! LEAVE!"

"NO! I told you that it wasn't so bad and it isn't! I'm sorry Christine left you, but MOVE ON!" silence filled the air for a few minutes while Erik and Dawn breathed heavily. Erik looked hurt, angry, confused, all with a small glint of happiness.

"Leave." Erik whispered.

"Erik-" Dawn began looking at him with pleading eyes.

"LEAVE! Please…!"

Dawn only gave a small nod and turn to leave, her feet taking her automatically to the surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once back at the Opera house, Dawn rushed back to the room she shared with Fayth and reached under her bed pulling out a case, inside the case was an old violin. Dawn rested the violin under her chin and began tuning it. Once done with that, she put on a cloak and left for the roof top.

She began playing a sad melody she learned years ago. Taking one last look at the city in front of her, Dawn closed her eyes and became one with the music.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Will here is the chapter. Do you like? If you don't NICELY tell me you don't like it, please do be a mean flamer, or just leave.**

**What do you think should happen next? I have an idea, but I would like to hear from all of you.**

**Click the nice purple button and make me happy.**


	10. Erik's Misinterpretatin

**Once again sorry it took so long, but I have been dealing with flamers from my Harry Potter fic/Phic. I HATE flamers!**

**Thanks to:**

**DARKFEARY****-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and I'm REALLY happy that I have a new reviewer!

**CraZi-pHanTom-oBESSIOn****- I went with your idea and here it is! Hope you like! **

**Spaugs****-I know I take a while, but I'm either busy or have writers block and it SUCKS! Hope you like this chapter! Dawn is a girl, of course she's going to have unexplained mood swings! Wait till she gets PMS! It'll be just like me! HELL!**

**PersonageoftheUnderverse-YAY! A ANOTHER REVIEWER! This is the 2nd time you've reviewed. You should do it more often! I Love Erik as well, but who doesn't? If they don't then they need to go to HELL!**

**Or maybe get spanked….Lol.**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller****- I know you wanted it longer, but this is as far as I got before the block came and I've had this saved on my comp for a week! I still don't know about what to write in the next chapter, but I'll somehow manage.**

**Erik's Misinterpretation **

**Erik's POV**

_She saw my face and didn't flee. She saw this monstrous face, yet she didn't scream. Why? _

Erik realized that playing the organ wasn't helping him enough so he decided to get some fresh air and play his violin on the roof top. As soon as Erik stepped onto the roof, he was met with icy wind and something else. He wasn't certain at first, but then he heard it……music.

Erik kept to the shadows as he silently glided towards the exquisite sound. Erik peered over a statue and was surprised to see where the music was coming from. He hadn't known that Dawn could play the violin. She was quite talented and seemed entranced by her melody. Erik recognized the song. It was Solfeggietto (Solfeggio) by BACH. Erik lifted the violin to his chin and began to play along with her. His eyes were still on her as he watched for a reaction. She simply continued playing as if she didn't notice anyone else.

Erik walked up beside and played along with her, his eyes soon closing. They both became one with the music, escaping into a world of their own…a world of beauty.

Erik felt a rush of happiness even as they played the gloomy song. He felt at peace, something which he had never felt. Granted his music had always helped to give him a taste of it, but this was different. He wasn't alone playing. He was with a girl that had seen his face and hadn't left him, and now they were creating music together. Erik began to feel something at the pit of his stomach as he thought of the girl next to him. He slowly opened his eyes as they reached the end of the number. Erik looked at her as she finished playing, surprised to find himself wanting and waiting to see her reaction.

Dawn had a sad smile on her face as her brown eyes met with green ones. She had noted when Erik first appeared, but she wanted to play. Not just to go into a world of her own, but part of her wanted to play for him. She felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered it was her mother who had taught her that song just before she died. It was a special song that Dawn never played for anyone except her father when he was sick. She was happy that she had shared it with Erik, but she still felt pain over the thought of her mother and her encounter with Erik a short while ago. Dawn slowly set the violin on the ground and walked towards Erik.

"What are you afraid of, really?" She asked in a whispered. It was an unexpected question, but one she wanted him to answer.

_I was quiet for quite some time and not knowing what to say. How was I to tell her that I feared myself? I had never felt love. Not by a parent or a lover. How was she going to understand?_

"I am a man. I have fears like anyone else." Erik's hand moved to caress her cheek. "You played beautifully. Where did you learn to play like that?" Dawn decided to let the fact that he didn't answer her question slide. She would get an answer from him another time.

"My mother was a fantastic violinist, that's what made my father fall in love with her. Fay looks the most like her, but everyone says I got her talent and hair. She died when I was young of consumption. Father went crazy at first, but he says he had us to keep him sane….I love him so much…Fay is a pain, but I can't imagine life without her. Anyway, mother taught me to play and after she left I continued learning. I glad I did. I feel her presence when I play. It sounds foolish, but I'm that kind of girl." Dawn looked at Erik with glazed eyes and a smile on her face.

"I could teach you more, if you'd like." Dawn eyes lost their glassy look as soon as Erik moved his hand to play with one of her curls.

"I think I would like that, but only on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you don't wear the mask when we play."

"Dawn-"

"Erik, please! I saw your face today and didn't run. That should be an indication that I'm ok with how you look. Unless you really are daft and are very good at playing the genius?" She gave him a sarcastic smirk. Erik exhaled and mumbled a

"We'll see."

"No, Erik. I want a straight answer." Her head moved slowly towards him until she connected her lips with his. It was a quick kiss, but strong enough to make them both breathless. They rested both of their foreheads together as they took deep breaths. "Please."

"………….Alright."

"Thank you. When would you like to start?" She asked as his hands made their way around her waist.

"Tomorrow night after the ballet girls go to the Bistro."

"Okay. See you then. And remember, if you don't take off your mask I will plot something evil against you!"

"Is that so?" he smirked down at her.

"Yes. You may be the Phantom of the Opera, but I am female!"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned." He quoted.

"I completely agree." Dawn giggled.

"You must go. Your father will be waiting for you."

"Your right. Good night, Erik. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Dawn gave him one last hug before leaving.

Erik looked out and noticed that she had left her violin. Carefully picking both his and hers up, he made his way to her room to give it back. His eyes kept shifting towards the instrument as he remembered her music. Erik didn't need to concentrate on where he was going for his feet took him exactly where he wanted to go. Once at the mirror Erik noticed that Dawn was not alone in her room, another man was with her. Erik's heart broke as he saw her hug the man tightly and give him a kiss on the cheek with a big smile on her face. The man extended his arm and Dawn eagerly took it as they both left her room. Erik's sadness turned to rage as he dropped the violins and made his way to his labyrinth; throwing candles all over the place.

"SHE LIED!"

_Did you really expect her to love a monster when she has a handsome man with her? She's just like Christine._

_But what if there is some other explanation?_

_How could there be? She threw her arms around him and kissed him! Unless she has a secret brother, which I doubt! No, she will pay for hurting me like Christine. What a fool I was! ARGH!_

_I WILL get my revenge. But what to do?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So here it is. MANY MANY MANY thanks to all who reviewed!**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**_

_**BTW: IF any of you know some classical songs that you think are nice, please tell me! My family doesn't really listen to that kind of music, but I LOVE it. SO please, tell me whatever songs you know! Maybe I'll use it in the next chapter ;)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. A Note from Me

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone. I am severely blocked with this fic. I do enjoy working on it, but I don't know what to do. Please help me if you can or else I'll just delete this fic.**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews!**

**- Snape's Opera Rose**


	12. Dinner Time

**HELLO! I know I haven't updated in months but I wasn't lying when I said I was blocked! I think I am semi-unblocked so I have written this chapter! I hope you enjoy and to all who reviewed….THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DICLAIMER: I do NOT own anything original from Phantom of the Opera, however, my best friend seems to think she owns Gerard Butler.**

**Dinner Time**

"You're having TWINS! How do you know?"

"Well, it's either that or I am going to have one _huge_ baby with eight legs!" Dawn sat laughing with her best friend Lily, as they prepared to have dinner. Both women sat in Lily's library catching.

"Have you told Gerard?" Dawn asked leaning closer towards her friend.

"Um….no, but he's a smart man. I'm sure he's a smart man. I'm sure he's guessed as much."

"How do you know?"

"That he's smart? I'm bloody married to him!"

"No; that he'll figure it out?"

"By feeling two kicks on opposite sides of my belly at once."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"You seem cranky."

"I know." Lily lightly blushed looking down.

"Ah, I see. So…how long has it been since you and him…?"

"Since he found out I was pregnant."

"So about seven months?"

"Yup… ands- I m-miss him!" Lily broke down in sobs.

"AND we sleep in separate beds because, because –sob- I'M SO FAT!" Dawn wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed her back, as Gerard came running into the room.

"Lily-love, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"You think I'm fat!"

"No, no, darling. I think you're still lovely as ever!"

"But we sleep in separate beds!"

"Because-you know- I thrash around at night- I didn't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Babies!" Lily snapped.

Gerard looked stunned. "You mean…there're _two_ of them?"

"Yes!" She said proudly.

Gerry hugged his wife tightly and kissed her on the cheek- for proprieties sake.

"Did you know?" he asked Dawn.

"Yes; I just found out." Lily gave one look at her husband before giving a loud wail. Gerard looked stunned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You're not happy!" Gerard just chuckled and held her.

"I'm ecstatic! We are having one more bundle of joy!"

"Really?" Lily asked as she peered at him through her fingers.

"Of course, darling." Lily threw her arms around Gerard and held him tight.

"Um…I will be waiting in the dinning room." Lily and Gerard didn't seem to hear as Lily was extremely happy that Gerard accepted the news and Gerard could not breathe because he was being held in a tight hug cutting all circulation to his head.

As Dawn walked out of the room her thoughts quickly returned to Erik. She could not believe that the feared Phantom of the Opera was interested in her! Granted, she had disliked him in the beginning

"Dawn?" She jumped at the sound of Gerard's voice.

"I'm sorry, I was away. What is it?" Dawn laughed a little.

"Well, dinner is ready and you're standing in the middle of the corridor staring at the wall." Lily said popping out from behind Gerard.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn blushed a little before entering the dinning hall and taking a seat next to Lily. She began to realize just how hungry she was when the food was brought out.

They all talked about their day as they ate through the bread and cheese. Gerard mentioned how he had business to take care of at the office (he is a wealthy lawyer) because his partner had gone on holiday with his wife to the states for Christmas.

"So I was there for most of the day, but I came back as soon as I could. I didn't want to leave Lily alone for to long or else she gets bored and gets herself into mischief." Gerard said flashing a sexy smile at his wife.

"I know what you mean. Once, back in England when we were children, our mothers had decided to have us share a nanny because we were inseparable and, they said, it was good for girls our age to have a friend we can rely on and such. Well nanny Sophia was not the nicest of nannies around and so one day she decided to punish us for not playing like proper ladies (we had gone out and jumped in the mud puddles, we were ten) and has us write on the chalk board 500 times 'I will behave like a proper lady, not like an animal' and had us go with out supper. Well, she had this cat that she adored more then life itself and as we were writing on the board (Sophia had gone to the dining room to 'read' which means drink a glass of cognac) and it begins to hiss at us. Well, smart one over here decides it's a cute kitty and goes to pet it. Well guess what happens next?"

"Shut up, Dawn!"

"The cat scratches her! She gets angry and hits the cat who decides to jump out of the way on to the window ceil and continues to hiss at us. Well, as I try to remind her to be a 'proper lady', she takes her shoe off and flings it at the cat who falls out of the window done two stories. Well, as soon as Sophia found out she quite and called us children of Satan!"

"Hey, don't act as if you are a proper lady either! I remember that boy who used to always make fun of you! You got so mad because he said you look like a boy with your hair tied back that you threw mud at him and beat him to the ground! Your mother was mortified! So don't act as if you are a 'proper lady' yourself!"

"Mother may have been mortified, but daddy was laughing saying how proud he was that I could stick up for myself!"

"I hope your children don't turn out like her!" Dawn laughed teasing her friend.

"Madame, if your children ever turn out like _you_ then we have a problem! My children turning out like me will make them little angels! Won't they, darling?"

"Must I answer that?" Gerard asked with a smirk

"You must if you want to remain with the ability to procreate!" Lily huffed.

"Well then, darling, if they turn out with your beauty you know I shall be the luckiest man alive!" he kissed her cheek.

"Good answer!" Dawn giggled.

By the end of dinner, the three adults were laughing from the stories they shared (Mostly Dawn and Lily causing mischief stories). By nine at night Dawn decided it was time for her to go home. Gerard summoned a carriage and the couple saw their friend off with the promise of seeing each other within the coming week. As Dawn returned to the Opera house she only had one thing on her mind…Erik. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news about her friend! What she wasn't ready for was Erik's legendary anger which she would be facing soon…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**People, I know it's short, but give me a break! I was starting to get blocked and I didn't want you to wait any longer then the ohhh maybe 5 months that you have been waiting! PLEASE review and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas as to how Erik should act! I have an idea, but it would be GREATLY appreciated if you helped!**


	13. Erik's Rage

Chapter 13: Erik's Rage

By the time Dawn got back to the Opera House, she was overwhelmed by the thought of her Phantom. _Maybe someday Erik and I can be like the two of them._ She sighed and entered the Opera Popular. _So close. _Then she giggled _but knowing him… probably not. Aw well, it's a nice dream anyways. I just hope he's happy about the news._ She thought a moment. _Again, probably not. He either won't care or will go into apoplexy at me leaving._ She rolled her eyes. _Men!_

Unbeknownst to her, Erik had been making plans the entire time she had been gone. His plan was simple. He would lure her into his lair by sweet talking and using his rather extraordinary gift of hypnosis. Then, after her got her alone, all hell would break loose. He intended to make her pay for lying to him and he used his anger and determination to steady his thoughts.

He sat at his organ for most of the night after composing his plan. His oldest friend sat here in his own home, and it could always be counted on to lift his soul. He had planned on going up to retrieve the traitorous wench at around 11:30. With it being only around 8:45, he figured he had time. (This guy with a lot of time NO NO!) So, he sat at the organ and tried to finish an Opera he had been writing. This was his first since Christine, although it had everything to do with her.

He got so involved in his Opera that when Dawn arrived and her presence finally registered he was stunned. He had not expected her to come down _to_ him. He had expected to go up to her. He looked at the clock and swore silently. It was almost midnight.

That was beautiful Erik! What-"

"Did you have a good time my dear?" he cut her off, his voice deceivingly calm and gentle.

"Yes I did! I went to my-"

"I AM VERY WELL AWARE OF WHERE YOU WENT YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He screamed standing up abruptly, and knocking over the organ bench. He got right into her face and continued on his rampage. "I WATCHED YOU GO OFF TONIGHT WITH THAT PERFECT LITTLE MAN OF YOURS!"

"Erik please, I" Dawn tried desperately. He ignored her interruption completely and grabbed her shoulders with a bruising force. She winced, but shut her mouth, knowing that one wrong word could send her head flying.

"ALL I ASKED OF YOU, YOU LITTLE CONCUBINE, YOU BITCH, WAS TO ACCEPT ME, SO WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU LIED TO ME, AND TRIED TO DESTROY ME!" Erik threw her down and turned from her.

" I never wanted anything from you. NOTHING. All I wanted was for you to leave me alone, for you to just leave." He pulled out his Punjab lasso "You became everything to me in such a short amount of time." He fingered the lasso almost lovingly, like he was caressing a lover. "I played with you tonight and thought I had found everything I had ever truly wanted in a friend or a woman" he turned and faced her once again, swinging the Punjab lazily and continuing in the same deceptively calm voice he had started with.

"However, since you seem so intent on ruining my life… on making a fool of me… just like _her.._. I shall show you why I am to be feared." He took a step towards Dawn. "After tonight… assuming I let you live, you will never again question _le Phantom de l'Opera_"

Dawn's eyes filled with fear… then, suddenly, comprehension. She smiled slightly at his foolishness. He caught her smile and took another step towards her, a mad look in his eyes.

"Oohh, I see. You saw me with my best friend's husband, and…"

"DON'T YOU TRY… what?" He stared at her for a long moment, dumbfounded. She could not have said what he just thought she said.

"Erik, I have known that man's wife, Lily forever. She is the best friend I could ever ask for. She is the pregnant one. I promised her I would go over to her place for dinner tonight. She told me she's having twins, so I couldn't wait to get down here to tell you." Her fear dissolved completely at the look on his face.

He felt like he had been doused in ice water. _He's not her lover? I thought for sure..._

Light soft lips touched his. He reacted instinctively. He grabbed Dawnr by her waist and pulled her flush against him. He reacted with a passion he didn't know he still possessed. As he raided her mouth with his tongue he had one thought left. _How did we end up like _this_? This was _not _my plan_.

As Erik plundered Dawn's mouth with his tongue, he noticed something. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and was leaning against him for all she was worth. He couldn't have stopped if he had tried… not that he wanted to. This was the first time in his life that he was being kissed with no ulterior motive. She wasn't trying to save a lover from his mad grasp, nor was she trying to bite him into letting her go. She was there with him, her legs wrapped around him, her body as close as she could get to his, and her mouth massaging his in a dance older than time itself.

Dawn didn't really know what had prompted her into kissing him. He had looked so lost and helpless that she had just done it. His reaction was one she would remember for a long time. He had pulled her against him and she had wrapped her legs around him. While he carried her to the organ, never breaking contact with her lips, she thanked everything holy that neither her father, nor her sister were here to witness this.

Erik kicked the organ bench upright and laid her on it, resting on top of her. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. She was perfection laying there with her lips swollen from his kisses. Then he felt a sharp pain on his head and collapsed.\

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This was all written by Erik's Chris. She gets 100 percent of the credit so thank her!**


End file.
